dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
DnDWiki:Kerell Nations
The Kingdom of Kandlazza This is the largest Empire in Kerell. There is a population of about two million people, and so the GNP is about 70million gp. The large capital city, Kendlazzi, contains about 16,000 people, most of which commoners, but also an army of 160 troops (800 possible conscripts, who are War1 soldiers, or even Com1). Kendlazzi At currend, Kendlazzi is ruled by a lawful good mayor, who helps the people of Kendlazzi, as opposed to the evil tyrannical emperor. The town is also ruled by two lawful magical powers: a lawful good theocracy, and a lawful neutral cleric of St Cuthbert. The power centres all support each other. The gp limit or Kendlazzi is 29,788 at current. In the town, there are a number of shops and services, such as an inn, a weapons and armour shop, a general store, and a clothes store. There is also an apothecary, who lives in the corner of the city, shadowed by tall flats. He sells potions and scrolls at extremely exhorbitant prices, and will force people to pay by... unconventional means. Laws of the land * Arcane magic is strictly forbidden, punishable by the death penalty. To use it legally, you must obtain a license. * The use of divine magic, unless provided from a lawful and/or good deity, is banned, and is treated in the same manner as Arcane magic. * The possession of weapons, except from farming tools, is punishable by confiscation and a hefty fine. * Theft, murder, assault and vandalism all give the offender the death penalty. * Being drunk after the sixteenth hour is forbidden. * It is mandatory for all people to install a scrying orb in their house, so the Emperor could see what they do and could send this information to the Thought Police. The removal of this orb is punishable by death. * With this scrying orb also comes many posters, reading "Emperor Kandlazza is watching YOU", with a big scary picture of the Emperor. The incumbent Emperor is a facist, and a tyrant. Most Kandlazza Emperors were nice people, but this one likes to have total control. Sometimes, the judge may "go easy" on you and instead of the death penalty: * Cut off your primary hand (using your secondary hand will only allow you to use half of your str bonus, and not use two-handed weapons at all). * Cut off your ears, causing you to be deaf for the rest of your life. * Strip you of all possessions, except clothing. * Jail you for at least ten years. Barbarian Tribes Near Kandlazza are many barbarian tribes, both orc and human. These tribes are constantly at war with the humans in Kandlazza, constantly pillaging the outer towns of the Empire. A typical tribe contains of no more than fifteen male warriors, fifteen females (which are prized heavily amongst both orc and human tribal culture) and twenty children (which are cared for by the females of the tribe at a young age, then the male at fifteen years of age join the army.) There may also be at least ten slaves, which are prisoners of war exploited by the orcs/humans Males tend to be either Bar1 or War1, and females, although normally staying as workers/slaves, may sometimes be warriors and/or druids. Relations The human and orc tribes, not only waging war on the Empire Kandlazza, are also at war with each other. These wars are fought in the wild forests to the north of Kandlazza. To the west of Kandlazza are mountains occupied by dwarves, who are at war with the orcs and sometimes taken as mercenaries by the Empire to kill the tribes. Human tribe culture Most tribesmen are warriors, with the occasional adept or druid. Most tribeswomen are druids who support the men in battle. The tribesmen wield poisoned spears, and they wear red and yellow tatoos on their back, normally in the shape of their standard (such as a snake, or a lion). The tribesmen ambush any prey, orc or traveller at any time possible in the forests. Once captured, the male prisoners are executed, but the female and children are not. They are only taken back to the tribe... where they are sacrificed to the gods. Humans sometimes take prisoners as slaves, but this practise is more prevailant amongst the orc tribes. Orc tribe culture As with humans, orcs are often warriors, but even the females are warriors/barbarians. Few are workers, and even the children (who mature at a very young age anyway) are also sent into battle. The elite soldiers often are wild barbarians who have rage powers beyond the imagination of the civilised world. Their main enemies are dwarves, and will catch and slaughter them on sight, or take them as slaves, as dwarves are brilliant engineers. (Better than Orcish engineering skills...) The Republic of Omnini Omnini contains all knowledge known to the civilised races inside a giant library. To the savage races, Omnini is not a good target, as the books and magic found there is unusable to them. The Omninians have a magical library in their city (their only city, the republic is very small) which is a log of all magic known. There are many scribes, sages and learned people in Omnini, and very few are uneducated. There used to be a school of magery in Omnini, until the curse came several years ago, making the scholars very ill. Omnini is only one square mile in area, but it contains a vast library inside which is a huge teleportation system. The teleportation systems allow transport into a Limbo, which is a free and empty space. The Omninians are suppressed by their neighbours to have only one square mile (after all, it was founded when a city rebelled against an Empire Kakados, now destroyed). The Omninians, therefore went into the Limbo to expand their land indefinately. The School of Magery Main article: The School of Magery As written by a wise sage: If into the School fate doth thee send, thou shalt find naught but weal but woe. The school was built one thousand years ago by the "wisest mage in Kerell", whose name remains unknown. It was built underground, to prevent the assault of the school from orcs. The school is now evacuated after a curse spread around the region about twenty years ago. A brave young man restored order, but still no man has dared enter the caves of the school, as it is still populated by many monsters, both friendly and hostile. There are many monsters in the School, and after the school was evacuated by the humans and elves several years ago, the savages such as goblins, orcs, kobolds, gremlins and even the occasional dragon have pillaged the underground school. There are also the spirits of the dead, who were students and professors unable to flee. However, it may be worth entering the school. There are treasures of knowledge, and rumours of an Elixer of Life... The Land of Isdantia The reformed Empire Kakados, Isdantia lies north of Kandlazza, separated by an ocean. During its time as the Empire, Kakados was constantly at war with Kandlazza, sending a fleet or two to invade Kandlazza. From Empire to Republic The last Emperor of Kakados died one-hundred years ago, leaving no descendants. The politician Tasyn and his supporter Istana (who were plotting rebellion against the Empire anyway) took over and turned Kakados into the Socialist Republic of Isdantia. As with all socialist leaders, Tasyn soon became corrupt, and people began to lose their faith in him. Tasyn was notorious for the murder of Istana, for the murder of millions of innocent halflings, and the corrupt system under which Isdantia was brought from a rich and wealthy country to a poor and lowly set of shanty towns. As a result, two wizards, Alaric and Mystellia, led a rebellion, killing Tasyn and all his socialist party, turning Isdantia into a Republic. Tasyn might be redeemed for the ending of the Kako-Kandlazza war. Relations with Empire Kandlazza ''Main article: Kako-Kandlazza war During the times of the Empire of Kakados, Kakados and Kandlazza were always at war. When Tasyn came to rule, he started peace between the two lands, and it was peace that lasts until today. The Empire Kakados was hated by politicians such as Tasyn as his bloody wars against the two empires caused many deaths. Today, trade florishes between the two great lands, but the people of Kandlazza are still inclined to fear invasion. Category:Kerell